LOVE ME
by Rey Asakusa
Summary: Hidupku menyenangkan? ya... tentu saja. Aku selalu bisa melakukan apapun untuk memenangkan kebanggaanku. Aku bisa bertindak apa saja demi itu. Tapi! Kesalahan fatal telah kuperbuat. Lelaki itu... dia selalu memutar balikkan tindakanku. Dia mulai menyusup ke hatiku yang telah tertutup rapat. Cinta? Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menghadapinya.
1. Chapter 1

**17, September, 2014.**

**Hinata baru saja membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap jam kecil berbentuk kepala kelinci itu diatas meja dekat kamar tidurnya. Lima menit lagi jam enam, tapi sebenarnya jam itu tidak akan berdering. Sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata tak pernah menyalakan alarm kebangunannya. Karena tentu saja, Hinata sudah tak memerlukannya lagi. Ia juga tak harus datang kekantor untuk menyelesaikan beberapa file-file yang pasti sudah menumpuk rapi diatas meja kerjanya seperti biasa. Khusus beberapa hari ini, karena ayahnya -Hyuga Hiashi- sudah memberikannya ijin untuk beristirahat beberapa hari kedepan.**

**Hinata kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya perlahan. Dia tak lagi melihat jam kecil berbentuk hewan kesayangannya itu. Hinata hanya terfokus pada suara yang detik jarumnya yang tak akan pernah berhenti seperti nyanyian kesukaannya pada kotak musik miliknya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang terdengar jauh lebih jelas ditelinganya daripada semua suara detik-detikkan yang pernah Hinata dengar sebelumnya.**

**Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya lebih erat. Semakin erat maka suara yang ditimbulkan itu semakin lebih jelas pula. Bunyi yang tertangkaP oleh indra pendengarannya itu seraya mengetuk-mengetuk telinganya lembut. Tanpa ada komando, Hinata tersenyum indah dibalik bibir tipisnya. Suara itu... suara degupan jantung itulah yang membuat wanita berparas cantik nan anggun tersebut mengulungkan senyum manisnya. Jantung dalam dada dimana saat ini Hinata tengah meletakkan kepalanya disana. Hinata juga bisa merasakan hembusan napas di surai rambut panjangnya. Napas itu begitu teratur dan Hinata tahu pasti siapa pemilik napas yang saat ini tengah terlelap dialam bawah sadarnya.**

**...**

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang berjudul "Figth"

**Don't like Don't read and happy reading!**

**...**

_**Pov Hinata**_

_**.**_

_**...Seratus lima puluh hari dimana aku menuju lima puluh dollarku...**_

**Dan ini mengingatkanku dalam kejadian setahun silam. Dimana dengan bodohnya aku melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh dan konyol.**

**Seratus lima puluh hari memang terasa sempurna untukku. Dan semua akan jauh lebih sempurna jika aku tak mengenal sebuah kata yang bernama "**_**cinta".**_** Dan tentunya aku akan memenangkannya. Memenangkan kebanggaan dan kebahagiaanku. Namun sepertinya aku salah besar! Ternyata kebahagiaan bukan saat dimana aku memperoleh kebanggaanku. Aku sadar, jika ini salah. Dan aku merasa beruntung saat rasa itu datang disaat detik-detik terakhir. **

**Hari itu hari ke seratus empat puluh sembilan. Hari yang membuka pola pikirku yang kuanggap benar. Namun ternyata tidak!?. Sungguh... seharusnya saat itu hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Karena sehari lagi aku akan berhasil. Tapi sekali lagi, kebanggaanku tak bisa kugenggam karena sekali lagi rasa itu memaksa menerobos hatiku yang sempat kututup rapat. Saat itu aku menemukan diriku sendiri dalam ketakutan yang luar biasa saat berada di depan pintu keberhasilanku. Jika saja aku memaksa untuk menerobos masuk dan menggenggam kemenangan dan kebanggaan, mungkin saat itu juga aku tak bisa meraih tangannya. Pasti semuanya akan berakhir saat itu juga. **

_**...Dan aku tak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi...**_

**Aku terpaku dan terdiam di hari ke seratus empat puluh sembilanku. Aku tak ingin kehilangan sosok lelaki yang begitu sempurna... begitu baik... dan begitu mencintai wanita sepertiku ini. Dan sungguhh... aku tak ingin dia jauh dari pandangan mataku dan aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Dan saat itulah hari keputusan terbesarku selama aku bernapas. Hari keseratus empat puluh sembilan bukanlah hai terakhir menuju kemenangan dan kebanggaanku. Akan tetapi, hari dimana menuju kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tahu pasti, bahwa yang ku lalui tidak hanya **150 **hari, tidak **1.500 **hari, atau mungkin **15.000 **hari.**

**Tidak! Aku yakin lebih dari itu. **

**Aku bahkan tak sanggup menghitungnya karena ujung dari perjalan panjang yang akan kulalui ini tidaklah bisa dilihat oleh siapapun. Dan aku juga tahu, jika kebahagiaan itu tidak dapat diukur dengan sebuah kemenagan yang bernilai **50.000 **Dollar. Tidak akan ada label hargapun yang tepat untuknya. Hanya kasih sayang dan juga cinta yang tuluslah yang bisa memberikan seberapa mahal cinta yang diberikannya padaku.**

**Karena akulah satu-satunya wanita yang mampu menduduki puncak hatinya. Dan aku merasa sangat cukup sekarang. Aku bahkan tak memerlukan apapun lagi jika dia berada disisiku, berada dijangkauan mataku. Dan satu hal yang aku tahu... bahwa kebahagiaanku adalah... saat aku mendapatkan cinta dari lelaki yang begitu kucintai dan kusayangi.**

**Dan dia adalah...**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Lalu... inilah kisah perjalanan kami menuju kebahagiaan yang sempurna di hari menuju **50.000 **Dollarku.**

.

**Ok... Ini adalah Fict lama yang sengaja saya ketik ulang. So, berminatkah kalian untuk membacanya sampai akhir? ^_^.**

**.**

**Review pliiiissss : -P.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallooo... kembali lagi dengan saya disini ^_^. Terima kasih sebelumnya karena kalian sudah membaca Fict ini._

...

**Disclaimer; Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Warning! OOC, OOT, AU, dan EYD yang tidak sesuai ada disini.**

_Don't like Don't read and happy reading π_π…._

**.**

.

.

Tiada yang paling menyenangkan bagi Hyuuga Hinata kecuali saat usainya mata kuliah yang menurutnya sangat membosankan itu. Dengan seorang dosen lelaki paruh baya yang memiliki sikap layaknya lelaki yang masih remaja. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam legam dan sebuah baju ketat yang selalu ia kenakan itu mampu membuat mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo itu terkaget-kaget dengan aksi hiroik yang selalu dilakukan oleh dosen yang sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Gay-_sensei _tersebut. Bagi Hinata, mengikuti pelajaran Ekonomi yang selalu diikutinya tersebut tidak memiliki nilai sama sekali. Pelajaran itu bahkan tak pernah sekalipun meresap kedalam otak jeniusnya. Sungguh, Hinata sangat bersyukur jika pelajaran itu berakhir. Dan tanpa komando lagi, Hinata langsung berlenggok pergi dengan segera meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu.

Kesenangan itu bahkan lebih dari rasa yang ia dapatkan ketika melihat sebuah warna yang melengkung indah diatas langit. Ya... walaupun sebenarnya Hinata sangat menyukai pelangi, namun kebahagiaannya itu melebihi semua kesenangannya saat berakhirnya pelajaran Ekonomi yang diajarkan oleh Dosen aneh itu.

Hinata... gadis jelita yang memiliki surai panjang itu kini tengah asyik duduk dikursi kayu taman di samping sebuah Universitas Konoha yang terlihat asri akan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Dihadapannya kini ada beberapa buku yang ia letakkan diatas meja dan satu buku terbuka didepan Hinata sebagai alat alternatif penggelihatannya. Mata teduh itu seperti menghisap seluruh isi buku itu dan menyimpannya di dalam sebuah kepala yang dihiasi rambut hitam kelam yang berkilauan. Mata abu-abunya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan setelah itu matanya berhenti saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"...Hinata."

Gadis yang bernama Hinata itu menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Di lihatnya ada tiga wanita dari kejauhan sana yang saat ini tengah menghampirinya dengan senyum tiga jari. Sontak hal itu membuat sudut bibir Hinata terangkat manis.

Hyuuga Hinata... wanita berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu terlihat lebih dewasa dari penampilannya. Dia selalu memiliki pola pandang yang berbeda dari umumnya. Dia tak pernah menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang gadis atau perempuan. Dia selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang wanita yang selalu memiliki pola pikir yang jauh beda dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya. Hinata selalu bisa mengambil keputusannya sendiri tanpa ada pihak lain yang dapat mempengaruhinya. Wanita itu selalu melakukan hal terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata selalu bisa melakukannya sendiri karena dia wanita yang mandiri.

"Sudah berapa lama kau duduk disini, Hinata?" tanya seorang wanita dengan surai panjang pirang.

"Sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan darimana saja kalian?" Hinata menutup buku besarnya dan meletakkannya diatas buku-buku lainnya. Kemudian ia menatap ketiga temannya bergantian. Shion, Sarah, dan Tayuya.

Shion, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang selalu terlihat angkuh ini pada dasarnya memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Mata violetnya selalu terlihat sayu, sepertinya mata itu selalu menunjukkan kalau dia adalah wanita lemah dan selalu hidup dalam bayang ketakutan yang terpendam. Shion jarang bersuara, namun bukan berarti ia seorang wanita yang berambisi jika menginginkan sesuatu. Hanya saja ia tak begitu suka dengan keramaian. Kadang Shion memiliki keperibadian ganda, misalnya saja saat di High School, Shion-lah satu-satunya murid yang berani memotong ayam dengan tenang tanpa ada rasa takut yang menyelimuti wajahnya kala itu. Kadang... Shion seperti wanita yang memiliki dua keperibadian ganda.

Sarah, seorang wanita dengan tatapan sombong penuh keangkuhan yang begitu ketara dibalik manik matanya yang terang. Sarah selalu menunjukkan senyum palsunya untuk menyembunyikan topeng dibalik sifat sebenarnya. Dia seorang wanita yang selalu berpikir jika ia selalu bisa mendapatkan segala apapun dengan mudah. Sarah selalu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang tidak takut akan apapun. Sarah hanya mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Sarah datang dari keluarga yang sempurna dengan fisik yang sempurna pula. Dia pernah menjadi sosok wanita yang manis, ceria dengan tatapan yang penuh binar-binar. Namun hal itu terjungkir balikkan oleh waktu begitu ia mendapati kekasihnya telah tidur dengan wanita lain diapartemen kekasihnya. Dan binar itu menghilang, yang sekarang adalah... Sarah yang selalu menatap dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

Tayuya, wanita yang memiliki surai merah muda seperti permen kapas itu selalu menunjukkan binar matanya pada siapapun yang disukainya. Dia laksana seorang putri yang selalu bahagia dengan apapun yang di lakukannya. Tayuya selalu berpikir jika dirinya selalu diinginkan oleh setiap lelaki manapun. Selama ini, Tayuya selalu bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang dia inginkannya. Dia hidup sebagai keluarga yang terpandang di kalangan para kolega rekan bisnis ayahnya. Tayuya selalu menikmati setiap kiriman bunga dari laki-laki yang meski tak dikenal sebelumnya. Dia bahkan tak tahu lagi bagaimana rasanya mencintai. Tayuya tak pernah bisa menemulan cinta, dia hanya menemukan kesenangan dengan laki-laki yang selalu bersamanya.

"Kami baru saja dari tiolet." jelas Tayuya dengan sedikit menyibakkan rambut merah mudanya tersebut.

Kemudian mereka berempat segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman dan menuju kearah parkir mobil Hinata berada.

Tayuya duduk didepan bersama Hinata, sementara Sarah dan Shion duduk dibelakang. Setelah itu Hinata segera mengeluarkan mobil hitamnya dari area parkir dan bergerak menuju jalan.

"Astaga Hinata... tak bisakah kau mengendarai mobilmu lebih lambat dari ini?" ironi Sarah sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Sedangkan Shion dan Tayuya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dengan sindiran halus dari sahabatnya itu.

Hinata melirik Sarah sekilas dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berkata, "apa kau perlu menanyakannya lagi, Sarah."

Dan kemudian suara gelak tawa nan nyaring terdengar jelas dimobil Hinata ramai. Hinata langsung menambah kecepatan mobilnya dan memutar musik sebagai obat kecerewetan Sarah yang sejak tadi bicara tak jelas.

Hinata juga tak perlu repot-repot mengkhawatirkan bagaimana keadaan Shion sekarang. Wanita itu terlihat biasa saja saat Hinata mulai mempercepat laju mobilnya. Meski pada awalnya rasa takut sempat menghampirinya, namun sepertinya rasa itu sudah mulai hilang dengan seiringnya waktu.

Hinata tersenyum menatap Sarah dari kaca spion. Tiba-tiba dia melihat Sarah menoleh keluar jendela. Bahkan dia sampai memutar badannya dan menatap keluar lewat jendela samping mobil. Hinata yang melihat senyum tipis dari Sarah semakin mengerutkan alisnya binggung. Hinata yakin, jika ada sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatian dari temannya itu.

"Ada apa, Sarah?" Sarah menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajah pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sungguh pembohong yang buruk," timpal Tayuya dengan seringai khas miliknya

Hinata menghentikan mobilnya begitu lampu berubah warnanya menjadi merah. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang menarik perhatian Sarah. Sebuah mobil sport metalic gelap tiba-tiba berhenti disamping mobil Hinata. Dan Hinata langsung paham begitu Sarah tersenyum sendiri saat menatap pengemudi mobil itu dengan mata berbinar. Pengemudi mobil itu seorang lelaki tinggi berambut kuning jabrik dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Bahkan tak lupa pula sebuah tindik yang bertengger disebelah kiri telinganya. Ia terlihat begitu menawan dan rupawan, atau mungkin lebih dari itu? Tapi entah kenapa kharismatik yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu begitu mempesona. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan menunjukkan seolah-olah hanya dirinyalah yang berda dijalan sebesar ini. Dia sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh bisingnya kendaraan yang mulai membunyikan klakson-klakson mereka.

Hinata seperti pernah melihat lelaki itu sebelumnya. Laki-laki itu adalah seorang superstas di Universitas Konoha dan selalu menjadi incaran para gadis. Mungkin Sara mulai tertarik dengannya. Begitu pikir Hinata saat melihat binar yang terpancar jelas dibalik mata Sara yang tak henti-hentinya menatap lelaki itu.

"Kau menyukai lelaki itu, Sarah?"

"Aku? Kurasa tidak untuk saat ini." namun terdengar jelas ada keraguan dari perkataan Sarah yang membuat Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau benar tidak menyukainya kan, Sarah?" tanya Shion sekali lagi. Tetapi pertanyaannya barusan seperti menegaskan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Tentu saja, Shion. Aku baru seminggu yang lalu berkencan dengan Shin, dan aku masih ingin bersamanya beberapa waktu lagi."

Shion mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dan di balik anggukan kepalanya itu ia terlihat begitu lega dengan jawaban Sarah.

..

**~o9o~**

..

Malam ini di kediaman rumah Hyuuga sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dengan seorang wanita bergaun biru tua yang warnanya hampir senada dengan surai rambut panjang yang tergerai indah. Warna biru tua yang membungkus lekuk tubuhnya itu terlihat sangat sexy ketika cahaya dari lampu menyinari ruangan itu. Disana hanya terdiri dari tiga manusia yang kini telah duduk mengitari meja. Hyuuga Hiashi selaku kepala rumah tangga, Hyuuga Hikari, seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sangat pandai merancang baju fasion dan satu seorang wanita lagi yang memiliki wajah ayu nan manis. Hyuuga Hinata... dialah anak semata wayang dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ah~ ibu hampir saja lupa. Tadi siang ada yang mengirimkan bunga untukmu, Hime."

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari Kiba..."

"Ohh,"

Hinata tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Wanita itu tetap menyantap makanannya dengan tenang begitu mendapat jawaban dari ibunya. Sebenarnya pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan hanya basa-basi semata, buktinya saja ia tak ingin melanjutkan percakapan itu jika saja ibunya tak bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa dia temanmu?" Hinata mengelap mulutnya kemudian menatap ibunya.

"Aku pernah beberapa kali satu kelas dengannya. Tapi aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya dan tak terlalu dekat dengan Kiba." Hinata kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan Hikari menatap Hinata dengan gelengan kecil saat melihat bahwa anaknya tidak begitu tertarik dengan topik yang ia ciptakan.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Hinata. Ini bunga kelima yang ibu terima dalam minggu ini,"

"Sudahlah ibu, Hinata tidak suka dengan laki-laki yang hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang orang tuanya hanya untuk membeli sebuah bunga. Apalagi itu sama seperti bunga yang kutanam dibelakang rumah." Hikari tertawa renyah. Wanita paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan begitu mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Hinata barusan. Hikari kemudian mengelap mulutnya dan kemudian menatap Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dari seorang lelaki nantinya, sayang?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan mereka. Aku bisa hidup tanpa mereka karena aku bisa hidup mandiri dan membiayai hidupku sendiri nantinya. Apa ibu lupa, jika aku lulus nanti aka akan bergabung di perusahaan ayah." ucap Hinata yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Oohhh... kau seharusnya tak boleh berkata seperti itu Hinata. Kau hanya belum bertemu dengan laki-laki yang akan membuatmu melakukan apapun untuknya."

"Aku jadibsemakin tak menginginkan laki-laki kalau aku harus melakukan tindakan konyol seperti itu. Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk melakukan hal bodoh dengan melakukan apapun untuknya."

Hikari hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia menatap Hiashi yang tersenyum maklum begitu mendengar jawban Hinata yang terdengar aneh ditelunganya.

"Apa kau lupa jika ayahmu ini juga seorang lelaki, Hinata?"

Hinata menatap ayahnya sekilas. Alisnya terangkat tak terlalu suka dengan perkataan yang terlontar dari ayahnya itu. Untuk saat ini, Hinata sama sekali tak tertarik jika harus membahas seorang lelaki yang bahkan mungkin tak akan pernah ada dikehidupannya. Ia jauh lebih tertarik jika apa yang mereka bicarakan saat ini adalah masalah pekerjaan dan pengalaman seperti apa yang akan di dapatkannya setelah ia lulus kuliah nanti. Bagi Hinata, lelaki adalah salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang paling munafik. Itulah yang tertanam di pikiran Hinata sampai saat ini.

"Suatu hari nanti kau pasti merubah pola pandangmu, Hinata. Ayah yakin itu," imbuh Hiashi.

"Aku harap juga seperti itu, ayah."

Hinata mengambil gelas di depannya dan meminumnya. Jawaban tadi sebenarnya bukan dari hatinya. Dia hanya tak ingin terus menerus berdebat dengan sesuatu yang tidak seperti pandangannya. Hinata memang sering berdebat dengan orang tuanya sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan tujuan yang sama. Tapi, untuk masalah laki-laki, Hinata sungguh memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apapun. Dia tahu, sangat tahu malah. Berapa lamapun waktu yang mereka gunakan untuk berdebat, meraka tak akan pernah mungkin bisa menemukan tujuan yang sama pada akhirnya. Tidak hari ini atau untuk seterusnya.

**Mungkin! **

Akhirnya Hinata mengelap mulutnya dan menatap orang tuanya bergantian, " bolehkah Hinata ke kamar sekarang?"

"Oh... tentu saja sayang."

"Selamat malam, ayah... ibu.

"Selamat malam, sayang."

...

**~oOOo~**

...

Hinata memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya diarea parkir. Dia keluar dan berjalan menuju gedung Universitasnya. Hinata selalu berjalan dengan tatapan ke depan. Rambut panjangnya di biarkan tergerai mengikuti arah angin. Bibirnya selalu terkatup sempurna dengan polesan warna merah jambu menggoda. Tatapan matanya seperti menembus dinding-dinding bangunan dan mata itu akan berubah begitu melihat orang yang di kenalnya. Wanita cantik nan anggun tersebut memang mempunyai karakteristik yang berbeda dari kebanyakan wanita-wanita pada umumnya. Tidak sedikit pula lelaki dari fakultas-fakultas lainnya yang mencoba untuk mendekati anak dari Hyuuga ini, namun percuma... Hinata sama sekali tak tertarik dengan lelaki model semacam itu. Entahlah... Hinata hanya tak begitu tertarik. Itu saja!

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara yang datang dari taman di area parkir. Ia melihat ketiga temannya sedang duduk di kursi taman itu. Mereka melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Hinata akhirnya berjalan mendekati mereka. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang duduk di taman itu dengan berbagai aktifitas. Sepertinya mereka sedang menikmati matahari musim panas.

"Halo..."

Hinata duduk bersama teman-temannya yang sedang menikmati es krim. Dia melihat teman-temannya yang tak seperti biasanya. Hinata tak mengerti, namun ia juga tak mau ambil pusing apa yang membuat ketiga temannya itu tampak berbeda hari ini.

"Mau es krim?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, " tidak, terima kasih Sarah."

Gadis Hyuuga itu akhirnya meletakkan buku-bukunya diatas meja seperti biasanya. Ia menatap Shion yang sepertinya hari ini terlihat pucat. Mata gadis itu terlihat memancarkan kesedihan, dan Hinata tak tahu apa yang membuat temannya itu terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Kau kenapa Shion?"

"Sepertinya kau tak akan bisa membantunya, Hinata. Saat ini Shion dalam keadaan yang lumayan labil." kata Sarah sambil melirik Shion sekilas yang saat ini menundukkan wajahnya.

Hinata tak menghiraukan perkataan Sarah, wanita itu tetap mencoba menanyakannya pada Shion namun sahabat pirangnya itu tetap membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat. Bahkan ia tak merespon perkataan Hinata sama sekali. Sarah menghela napas dalam kemudian menatap Shion . Gadis itu semakin menunduk dan akhirnya bulir air matanya jatuh ketangan.

"Shion!"

Hinata menggenggam tangan Shion erat, tapi gadis itu justru menggigil dan manik ungunya tetap mengeluarkan butiran air mata yang tiada henti tanpa suara. Sarah dan Tayuya mengusap-usap punggung Shion mencoba menenangkan keadaan temannya yang terlihat begitu rapuh hari ini. Wanita itu terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata dengan wajah memucat dan ia menggigil hebat. Hinata yang melihat hal itu sontak mencengkram tangan Shion semakin erat.

"Bagaimana bisa kami mengetahui masalahmu jika kau hanya diam saja saat kami menanyakan kondisimu sekarang, Shion." Shion mengangkat wajahnya pelan. Dan mata mengerikan itu tiba-tiba saja terlihat. Mata yang terlihat seolah menyimpan dendam yang sangat besar. Hinata menatap Shion dengan pandangan terkejut, tak pernah ia melihat tatapan tajam penuh amarah yang terpancar jelas di manik violet temannya itu. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya semakin dalam.

"Kenapa aku tak seperti kalian?" desisnya merancau memandang Hinata, Sarah dan Tayuya bergantian.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Shion? Kami semua sama sepertimu."

"Tidak! Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Aku ingin sepertimu yang bisa menolak apapun yang tidak ingin kau inginkan. Aku ingin menjadi dirimu yang sangat keras dalam berusaha. Aku ingin menjadi Sarah yang bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan sesuka hatinya. Lalu... aku juga ingin seperti Tayuya yang bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang dia inginkan. Dan aku... aku sama sekali tidak bisa seperti kalian bertiga. Aku hanyalah seorang wanita lemah yang berpenyakitan." ucapnya panjang yang diselingi dengan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tidak! Kau salah, Shion. Kau tak perlu menjadi sepertiku, Sarah dan juga Tayuya. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, jadilah Shion yang selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai terbaik diantara kami." Shion menggeleng. Tubuhnya kian menggigil dan nafasnya kian memburu. "Katakan pada kami, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi sambil mengusap halus tangan Shion.

"Apakah semua lelaki tidak menyukai gadis sepertiku? Aku tidak menarik, aku hanya gadis lemah yang berpenyakitan dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menarik seorang lelaki untuk sekedar menatapku."

Ketiga wanita itu saling berpandangan. Sepertinya mereka tahu duduk persoalan yang membuat Shion menjadi seperti ini.

"Apa kau sedang tertarik dengan seseorang, Shion?"

Shion tidak menjawab. Dia justru menutup permukaan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menelungkupkan ke pangkuannya.

"Dengar! Tidak semua lelaki bersikap seperti itu dan memilih-milih wanita. Ada kalanya mereka justru menyukai gadis pintar sepertimu. Aku sudah pernah berkencan dengan berbagai laki-laki yang mempunyai sifat yang berbeda-beda. Mereka cenderung menyukai gadis manis sepertimu, Shion. Mereka tak menyukai gadis yang kuat dan juga mendiri."

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam begitu mendengarkan celotehan dari temannya itu. Sungguh... dia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu jika permasalahan yang dihadapi oleh Shion adalah tentang seorang lelaki. Itu bukanlah keahliannya. Sementara Tayuya hanya diam memandang Shion. Dia seolah tak menyukai apa yang sedang terjadi oleh temannya itu.

Shion mengangkat wajahnya, raut mukanya yang semula menegang kini terlihat lebih santai dari sebelumnya, "benarkah?" tanya Shion menatap Tayuya yang mengangguk yakin. Wanita itu menatap Shion dan tersenyum renyah.

Gadis beriris violet itu pun akhirnya mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum lega. Meski jari jemarinya masih terlihat gemetar, tapi napasnya sudah kembali normal seperti biasanya dan tubuhnya sudah tidak menggigil seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, tiba-tiba dua manik matanya langsung menemukan seseorang yang sedang berjalan sendirian ditaman dengan sebuah buku dihadapannya. Hinata, Sarah dan juga Tayuya yang melihat arah pandang Shion pun akhirnya menoleh mengikuti pandangan Shion.

"Ohhh... ternyata kau telah jatuh cinta pada superstar itu?" tanya Sarah menekan pertanyaannya.

"Ti-tidak... aku sama sekali tidak jatuh cinta padanya."

Mata Tayuya kini berbinar menatap laki-laki yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya saat ini. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Hinata sempat melihat binar itu, dan itu membuatnya kembali menolah kearah laki-laki yang sedang ditatap oleh Tayuya.

"Siapa dia?!" tanya Hinata. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak terlalu mengenal wajah itu sebelumnya. Sementara Sarah dan Tayuya langsung menoleh begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya itu.

"Astaga Hinata. Kau jangan bercanda... semua mahasiswa tahu jika dia adalah superstar di kampus ini. Apa kau tak pernah lihat jika lelaki itu selalu dikelilingi semua gadis?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah, apakah dia...Naruto?. Aku sempat mendengar bisik-bisik yang mengatakan jika dia adalah seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh disini. Mereka bilang, dia lelaki yang paling terkenal di Universitas ini." jelas Tayuya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hinata menoleh kembali ke arah lelaki itu. Dia tengah duduk sendirian di kursi taman dengan beberapa buku di sampingnya. Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu hanya duduk diam dan menatap kedepan. Mata birunya yang dalam terlihat begitu tajam. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hebat yang berada di jangkauan matanya saat ini. Dia seperti bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Lelaki bersurai kuning itu seperti hidup dunianya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sengaja atau dengan tanpa sengaja menatapnya dengan binar penuh damba.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam. Wanita bersurai panjang itu menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang memiliki surai kuning menyaka dengan sorot mata tajam. Kemudia ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Superstar di Universitas ini?" _Desis Hinata meragukan setiap ocehan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Tayuya.

Hinata beranjak berdiri dan sontak ketiga teman-temannya pun mengikuti masuk kedalam kelas. Dia sempat menatap Shion. Wajah gadis itu masih terlihat pucat seperti insiden beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata mendekati Shion berniat membawakan beberapa buku di bawanya.

"Shion..." sebelum Hinata menyelasaikan kata-katanya, Shion menghentikan langkahnya dan menyentuh dadanya dan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mulai tersendat.

"Shionnn!"

Hinata memekik menyebut nama Shion. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang bermasalah dengan jantungnya. Sarah dan Tayuya yang mendengar pekikan Hinata langsung menoleh dan bergegas mendekati Shion dan menolongnya untuk duduk.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Shion. Berusahalah rileks dan tarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian hembuskan." intrupsi Hinata yang langsung dilakukan Shion.

"Bagus... seperti itu! Lakukan seperti itu terus, Shion." Shion mengangguk dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Ya... begitu. Tenangkan dirimu." Hinata mengenggam tangan Shion erat. Hinata ikut menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan beberapa kali mengikuti Shion. Hinata benar-benar sangat panik saat melihat Shion kambuh dan untung saja dia segera menyadari kondisi temannya itu.

"Apa kau sudah jauh lebih baik?" Shion mengangguk dan berusaha bernafas dengan tenang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." ucap Tayuya mengusap keringat di dahi Shion dengan sapu tangan merah jambu miliknya.

**...**

**~oOo~**

**...**

_Yeeee... akhirnya saya update juga _. Sorryyyyyyyyy. .. saya telat updatenya. Maaf ya... ^_^._

_Oke, sebenarnya di chap ini saya potong beberapa bagian, karena di fict lamanya lumayan panjang, so... saya potong jadi 3k+ ya. Semoga saja kalian tidak keberatan. Hehehe..._

_Dan untuk chap depan, akan saya usahakan lebih cepat dari ini kalau di tidak sibuk di duta..._

_Yoshhhh... demi kelancarannya, boleh saya meminta reviewnya? _

_Arigatou... ^_^…_

_**Lamongan, 09-10-2014.**_

_Salam hangat; Rey Asakusa._


	3. Chapter 3

.

Setelah selesai mengikuti mata kuliah mereka masing-masing, Hinata dan teman-temannya kini sudah berada ditaman yang merupakan tempat favorit mereka. Meski pelajaran telah usai, namun tidak berpengaruh pada seorang wanita bersurai panjang tersebut. Hinata langsung dengan segera mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya dimeja depannya. Ketiga temannya yang lain juga sedang membaca buku, namun sepertinya buku yang mereka baca tidak seperti miliki keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Sarah, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya begitu melihat seseorang melewati mereka dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya begitu tahu siapa orang tersebut. Sedangkan Tayuya hanya tersenyum-senyum dengan mata yang berbinar seperti biasanya. Shion menutup bukunya sesaat begitu melihat Tayuya berbinar seperti itu. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum memperhatikan seseorang yang Shion yakini adalah seseorang yang baru saja melewati mereka.

"Hentikan tatapan menjijikanmu itu, " tegur Shion langsung. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sarah langsung menutup bukunya dan memandang Shion dengan pandangan yang sulit dipercaya jika temannya itu mengucapkan kata kasar.

"Heeeiiii... apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu, Shion?"

"Kau menyukainya kan? Kau menyukai laki-laki itu kan?" tuding Shion. Sementara Hinata yang belum mengerti apa permasalahan ke dua temannya itu hanya bisa diam menatap tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Jadi kau sudah tak behubungan lagi dengan, Shin?" tanya Sarah memastikan dengan alis terangkat.

Tayuya menggelang, "tidak! Aku sudah bosan dengannya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta dan aku rasa sekarang aku benar-benar merasakan bagaimana mencintai."

Sarah menghela nafas tak percaya. Gadis itu mendengus kecil lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu, siapa laki-laki yang kau cintai saat ini?"

Tayuya tersenyum dan matanya semakin berbinar, "kalian sudah tahu siapa orangnya."

Hinata menatap Tayuya binggung. Sedangkan Sarah kembali menarik nafasnya dalam dan Shion mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Dia adalah... Uzumaki Naruto." ucap Tayuya dengan senyum tiga jarinya.

"Apa?"

Hinata dan Sarah mengangkat alisnya tak percaya dengan ucapan Tayuya. Dua wanita itu menatap Tayuya dengan alis terangkat dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Menurut Hinata dan Sarah, Tayuya tak pernah benar-benar menyukai seseorang, apalagi sekarang ia bilang mencintai. Sementara Shion yang mendengar pengakuan langsung dari temannya itu terlihat menggigit bibirnya bergetar. Matanya tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan genangan air. Dia menegang dan semakin mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganya kuat.

"Shion! Ada apa denganmu?" seru Hinata yang melihat gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh Shion.

Shion bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Wajah gadis itu memerah seketika. Dia mengambil buku besar didekatnya dan tiba-tiba Shion memukul kepala Tayuya.

"Aaarrrggghhhh! Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Shion." teriak Tayuya keras. Gadis itu langsung ikut berdiri dan menatap Shion tajam. Tayuya mengusap-usap kepalanya sakit saat mendapat pukulan. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sarah menatap mereka terkejut. Sungguh, mereka sangat terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Shion.

"Aku membencimu, Tayuya!"

Hinata dan Sarah bangkit dan berusaha menarik Shion. Gadis itu masih berusaha untuk memukul Tayuya sekali lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Hinata memeluk Shion dan berusaha menenangkannya. Dan Sarah membantu Tayuya yang merasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Kau gila Shion. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku. Haaahhh..." teriak Tayuya beringas sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Astaga... kumohon hentikan, Shion! Tayuya!"

"Aku membencimu Tayuya! Kau tak bisa menyentuhnya. Dia milikku! Dia hanya untukku." desis Shion tertahan. Matanya menatap jalang Tayuya. Gadis itu terengah-engah dan air matanya terus mengalir.

"Ohh... aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi kau menyukai Naruto, eh?"

Hinata dan Sarah tertegun mendengarnya. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Shion. Kau pikir Naruto akan menyukaimu? Kau pikir kau bisa memilikinya dengan tubuh lemah seperti itu? Lihat baik-baik, kau bahkan tak masuk hitungan untuk sekedar berdekatan dengan Naruto meski satu meter. Hanya aku yang pantas untuk bersanding dengannya." ungakap Tayuya percaya diri.

Sarah yang mendengar penuturan dari sahabatnya itu langsung menarik Tayuya untuk segera duduk. Sedangkan Hinata masih memeluk Shion yang wajahnya semakin memucat begitu mendengar sederet kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Tayuya.

"Jadi, kalian bertengkar hanya karena seorang lelaki seperti dia?! Jangan bodoh kalian." seru Sarah memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau hanya iri, Sarah! Kau hanya iri karena laki-laki selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik!" ucap Tayuya. Gadis itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan segera meninggalkan mereka.

Sedangkan Shion yang sudah sakit hati akan ucapan Tayuya tersebut langsung ikut meninggalkan Hinata dan Sarah dengan mata merah. Ia sudah tak ingin berlama-lama berada disana. Perkataan Tayuya benar-benar memilukan.

"Kau tahu sarah, aku kasihan sekali dengan Shion. Perkataan Tayuya tadi benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Apa kita bisa menyakinkan mereka jika lelaki yang mereka perebutkan itu tidak pantas untuk mereka miliki?"

"Aku tak tahu. Mereka seolah-olah tuli dengan kabar berita yang beredar belakangan ini. Lelaki itu... lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu, aku mendengar jika ia sudah menolak beberapa wanita tanpa kejelasan yang pasti. Kau tahu Hinata, aku tak ingin Tayuya dan Shion patah hati karena ulah si brengsek itu."

Kemudian Hinata dan Sarah berjalan menuju area parkir. Tapi mereka langsung terperanjat begitu melihat sebuah mobil lewat depan mereka yang berisikan seorang gadis yang sangat mereka kenali.

"Tayuya? Dia pergi dengan lelaki brengsek itu."

Hinata dan Sarah melihat Tayuya sedang duduk di dalam mobil laki-laki itu. Wajah Tayuya sangat berbinar dari biasanya. Sementara laki-laki itu tetap memperlihatkan wajah dingin seperti biasanya. Mata biru langit itu menatap tajam kedepan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh lelaki brengsek seperti dia. Yang jelas, Hinata yang melihat itu jadi semakin membenci kaum adam seperti Naruto. Dan Hinata menyadari, jika dia benar-benar harus memperingatkan Tayuya dan Shion sebelum mereka sakit hati.

**...**

_**ooOOOoo~**_

**...**

_**Disclaimer; Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**_

_**Genre; Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship.**_

_**Rated; T+**_

_**Pair; Uzumaki Naruto - Hyuuga Hinata.**_

_**Warninggg! OOC, AU, OOT, TyPO, EYD tak beraturan.**_

_**Dan saya tegaskan sekali lagi jika Fict ini terinspirasi dari Novel yang pernah saya baca dulu.**_

_**Ok! Don't like Don't read, and happy reading. ^_^**_

_**...**_

_**~ooOOOoo~**_

_**...**_

Kursi taman Universitas Konoha itu masih tampak seperti saat terakhir Hinata duduk disana bersama teman-temannya. Tepat satu minggu yang lalu hubungan mereka masih bisa dibilang sangat baik seperti biasanya. Hinata sempat bertanya kepada Sarah apa yang sekarang terjadi dengan pertemanan mereka. Sungguh, wanita yang memiliki surai panjang sepunggung itu tak habis pikir, hanya karena seorang lelaki hubungan mereka bisa seberantakan ini.

Suasanahari itu masih sama persis seperti hari ini. Tak terlalu banyak mahasiswa yang duduk di taman walaupun matahari bersinar terang dan hangat. Ada yang berubah! Hinata sudah tak melihat laki-laki yang selalu duduk sendirian itu di sana. Laki-laki yang telah merusak hubungan pertemanan mereka yang sudah mereka bina hampir dua tahun terakhir. Sepertinya laki-laki yang dikenal sebagai Naruto itu memiliki keperibadian ganda. Namun, dia lelaki pertama yang membuatnya membenci sebuah kata yang benama _laki-laki _untuk kesekian kalinya.

Danyang paling membuat Hinata lebih marah lagi ialah; saat tanpa sengaja ia dan Sarah melihat Naruto tengah berjalan mesra dengan seorang wanita yang memiliki surai merah. Mungkin jika Hinata tak mengajak Sarah pergi ke cafe tempat biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu luangnya, mungkin Hinata tak akan pernah tahu siapa Naruto itu sebenarnya. Dan itulah mengapa Hinata sebegitunya membenci terhadap laki-laki macam Naruto yang suka berganti-ganti wanita sesuka hatinya. Seseorang yang munafik! Itulah kesan pertama yang

Hinata berikan pada Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata meghela nafas dan mengangkat wajahnya lesu. Dia mendongak menatap indahnya langit diatas sana. Dia ingin menerangkan betapa kacau pikirannya saat ini. Hinata merasa jika otaknya sangat penuh, seperti tak ada lagi ruang untuk menyimpan masalah-masalah yang sedang menghantuinya. Hinata kembali menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali. Mata abu-abunya menatap langit dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hinata ingin sekali mengelurkan seluruh keluh kesahnya yang telah mengisi ruang kecil didalam otak pintarnya. Andai saja dia bisa melemparkan semua masalahnya kelangit, pasti saat ini juga Hinata akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya ia duduk ditaman tanpa Tayuya...

"Tayuya!"

Hinata langsung menoleh kearah Sarah saat indra pendengarannya mendengar sahabatnya itu menyebut nama Tayuya lolos dari bibir Sarah. Benar, itu Tayuya. Sudah beberapa hari ini gadis itu tak pernah muncul dihadapan mereka. Bahkan dia tak pernah ikut kelas. Sejak saat itu Hinata selalu mencoba menghubungi Tayuya namun suara mesin penjawablah yang Hinata dengar.

"Tayuya, kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?" Tayuya langsung ikut duduk bersama mereka. Gadis itu lebih kurus dan pucat dari biasanya. Bahkan binar dimatanya pun tak tampak seperti terakhir kali Hinata dan Sarah melihatnya.

"Aku keluar kota."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tayuya berusaha tersenyum menatap mereka bergantian. Shion mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia sama sekali tak ingin melihat wajah temannya itu, untuk saat ini.

"Aku hamil."

Dan satu kalimat itu akhirnya terucap juga. Ketiga wanita yang ada dihadapannya itu sontak terperangah bukan main. Pengakuan Tayuya barusan sangat diluar dugaan. Hinata tahu, bahwa Tayuya memang sering tidur dengan kekasihnya, namun wanita itu sama sekali tak menyangka jika Tayuya akan hamil seperti ini. Toh, Tayuya selalu bilang jika dirinya selalu bermain aman. Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Tayuya tersenyum kecut, "tentu saja aku menggugurkannya."

"Kau gila Tayuya!" semua seolah tak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka dan mengumpati Tayuya keras. Tayuya menunduk dan tersenyum getir mendengar sederat caci maki dari teman-temannya.

"Aku... aku melakukannya untuk Naruto."

"Ohhh... jadi kau tidur dengan lelaki brengsek itu dan dia tak ingin bertanggung jawab?" seru Hinata. Tayuya terdiam. Gadis itu mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum. Senyum pahit yang sangat kentara dibalik wajah belianya. Dia hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ya Tuhan, Tayuya! Aku ingin sekali menamparmu dan memukul wajahmu untuk kebodohan yang telah kau lakukan?!" teriak Sarah emosi. Gadis itu sangat murka begitu mendengar kata menggugurkan melewati mulut temanya itu.

"Aku menyukai Naruto."

"Dia brengsek, Tayuya. Andai kau tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada wanita lain, kau pasti akan menyesali akan semua perbuatan bodohmu ini." tiba-tiba Shion berteriak dan bangkit dari duduknya. Tubuhnya bergetar, gadis itu menatap tajam Tayuya terkejut dengan semua ucapan yang baru saja diutarakannya.

"Dia... Uzumaki Naruto. Lelaki brengsek, Tayuya." sambung Shion penuh penekanan.

"Hentiksn Shion. Kau tak boleh memaksanya. Biarkan Tayuya mengetahuinya sendiri."

Shion melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong Tayuya. Tayuya justru tersenyum dan membenarkan bajunya. Dia menatap teman-temannya dengan wajah seperti dia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tapi dia tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan matanya yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

Hinata menatap Shion sekilas dan ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tayuya, aku menghormati keputusanmu. Kalau kau pikir dia memang orang yang baik... semuanya terserah padamu. Tapi kalau kau ingin melihat wajahnya yang lain, datanglah ke restoran yang biasa aku datangi. Dan kalau kau tetap menyukainya, aku tak menganggu keputusan yang sudah kau buat." Hinata mengambil buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Semua terdiam... setelah perkataan Hinata barusan, Sarah, Shion dan Tayuya tak lagi mengeluarkan suara mereka. Mereka tampak merenungi semua yang telah terjadi dengan hubungan mereka sekarang. Selalu bersama, hangout bersama dan selalu bersama dalam setiap kesempatan. Lalu sekarang? Semua terasa mimpi di siang bolong belaka. Sudah tak ada lagi hal semacam itu saat ini.

Shion tersenyum tipis menatap Tayuya. Gadis bermanik ungu itu menatap jijik terhadap temannya. "Lebih baik kau tururi perkataan Hinata. Buka mata dan pastikan sendiri seperti apa Naruto itu. Dan aku... aku sudah memastikannya sendiri! " ucap Shion sinis dan segera berlenggok meninggalkan Tayuya tanpa suara.

"Jangan salahkan kami atas kecorobohanmu sendiri Tayuya. Kami sudah memperingatkanmu." Sarah bangkit dan segera meninggalkan Tayuya duduk sendirian dibangku taman. Gadis itu hanya bisa menatap punggung ke dua sahabatnya yang sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkannya.

..

..

..

Hinata menuju lokernya untuk memasukkan buku-buku yang dibawahnya. Dia berjalan menuju perpustakaan saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan dari ujung koridor menuju kearahnya. Laki-laki itu adalah seseorang yang sangat dibencinya. Uzumaki Naruto. Dia berjalan seolah-olah hanya dirinyalah yang berada ditempat itu. Mata birunya menatap tajam sesuatu didepan sana, tapi tiba-tiba mata itu mengalihkan fokusnya. Sekarang mata tajam itu menatap sepasang mata abu-abu yang kini menatapnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, bahwa mata abu-abu itu tersimpan kebencian yang teramat sangat dalam terhadapnya.

Wanita cantik nan anggun itu tertegun, mata tajamnya itu seperti magunci kedua manik mata Hinata. Mata itu seolah mengunci matanya untuk tetap manatap mata langit itu. Hinata meremas jari-jarinya kuat. Wanita bersurai panjang itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melepaskan diri dari mata biru tersebut.

Meski sedikit lama, akhirnya Hinata berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedetik kemudian, Hinata merasakan gerakan angin yang melembut saat dia berpapasan dengan Naruto.

Hyuuga Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia segera menata buku-bukunya setelah selesai membaca buku diperpustakaan. Wanita itu menatap sekeliling, menatap buku-buku yang tertata rapi, menatap langit-langit yang terlihat sangat anggun dikejauhan sana. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Universitas Konoha. Sebentar lagi suasana itu akan tergantikan dengan suasana di dalam kantor dengan beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk rapi diatas meja kerjanya.

...

~oOoOoOoOoO~

...

Hyuuga Hinata mengangkat teleponnya begitu ia mendengar nada dering melalui ponsel kesayangannya. Gadis itu menatap layar ponselnya yang tertera nama Sarah disana. Gadis indigo itu mengernyit binggung, tak biasanya Sarah menelepon di saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Halo? Ada apa Sarah? Oh, lalu apa yang dia katakan? Hm.. hm... baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

Setelah berbicara dengan Sarah lewat telepon, Hinata segera menyambar kunci mobilnya yang terletak diatas meja dekat kamar tidurnya. Gadis itu menuruni tangga dan bergegas menuju bagasi tempat mobilnya sekarang.

Setelah perjalanan hampir memakan tiga puluh menit, Hinata akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar. Dia memencet bel dan tak lama kemudian Sarah membuka pintunya. Gadis itu menatap Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa Tayuya sudah datang?" Sarah menggeleng pelan dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk. Mereka segera menuju kekamar Sarah yang dimana kini sudah ada Shion didalamnya.

"Hai..." sapa Shion sedang duduk sendirian disana.

"Hai, Shion." Hinata tersenyum dan ikut duduk didekatnya

"Aku akan mengambilkan kalian minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan."

Sarah turun untuk mengambil beberapa minuman dan makanan. Saat ia menuruni tangga, bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Gadis itu berlari kecil dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melihat Tayuya sedang berdiri didepan pintunya dengan wajah muram yang menghiasi. Wajah gadis itu terlihat memerah, hanya saja mata gadis itu terlihat sayu dan tatapan matanya seperti menyimpan kebencian yang sangat dalam.

"Tayuya? " Tayuya tidak menjawab. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Sarah dan langsung berlenggok menuju kekamar Sarah berada. Sarah terdiam, ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika kondisi temannya itu akan sekacau ini.

Tayuya menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sarah dengan langkah gontai. Saat sampai diambang pintu kamar tersebut, Tayuya disambut Hinata dan Shion yang sudah duduk dan menatap Tayuya curiga.

"Kami masih temanmu kan? Kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya dari ku atau Shion, Tayuya."

Sarah yang baru saja sampai dikamarnya hanya bisa menatap ketiga temannya dalam keadaan diam. Tak ada satu orangpun yang mengawali pembicaraan mengenai permasalahan dan peristiwa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kau datang kerimahku bukan hanya untuk berdiam diri saja kan, Tayuya?" tanya Sarah menengahi. Gadis itu menatap Tayuya yang sesekali menghela nafas berat.

"Aku membencinya. Aku sssssangaaaatttttt membencinya!" gadis bersurai merah muda itu tampak tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Tayuya melempar tasnya ke lantai dan mata gadis itu memerah menahan tangis. "Aku benci dia. Aku benci laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto." desisnya tertahan.

Hinata dan Sarah saling menatao dan menghela nafas dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Hinata bangkit lalu mendekati Tayuya. Gadis itu mengajak Tayuya untuk duduk dan berusaha menenangkan emosi yang sudah menguasai temannya itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu siapa dia, bukan?" Tayuya memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Gadis itu kemudian mengusap matanya berusaha untuk tegar, tapi mata gadis itu semakin memerah dan pancaran sinar di matanya itu pun dipenuhi oleh kebencian yang mendalam.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata duduk bersama dengan ketiga temannya didekat loker. Mereka hanya diam dengan kesibukan yang mereka ciptakan masing-masing. Sesekali mereka tersenyum begitu ada seseorang menyapa mereka. Namun senyum yang mereka berikan hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, karena raut wajah Sarah tiba-tiba menegang. Dia menatap seseorang yang sedang berjalan sendirian. Sebentar lagi laki-laki itu akan melewati mereka.

"Lihat!"

Semua menoleh. Mereka melihat Naruto sedang berjalan mendekat. Masih seperti yang selalu dia lakukan sebelumnya. Uzumaki Naruto itu seperti mempunyai dunianya sendiri. Matanya tajam lurus kedepan. Lelaki itu tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Entah kenapa didalam mata biru itu begitu banyak menyimpan misteri yang bahkan tak semua orang mengetahuinya. Laki-laki itu tampak selalu sendiri. Tak pernah sekalipun ada seseorang yang berjalan mendampingi lelaki yang memiliki surai rambut kuning menyala itu.

Naruto dengan tenangnya berjalan melewati keempat gadis itu seolah-olah disana tak ada seorangpun di tempat itu. Dia berjalan dengan sangat tenang, tak ada emosi yang keluar dari balik wajah tampannya dan dia berlalu begitu saja tanpa berarti.

"Aku ingin sekali menghancurkan lelaki brengsek itu." Sarah hanya mampu mengeram kesal. Gadis itu akhirnya menghela nafas dan duduk kembali. Dilihatnya lelaki itu sedang membuka lokernya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam lokernya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengambil semua barang-barang yang sudah ia taruh didalam sana.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak melakukannya, Sarah?" Sarah menggeleng pelan. Mata gadis itu berbinar, sepertinya dia memiliki sesuatu yang sangat hebat untuk dilakukannya.

"Kalian tahu. Dia pasti berpikir kalau dia bisa mendapatkan gadis-gadis yang diinginkannya dan tidur dengannya lalu menyampakkannya begitu saja."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan, Sarah?" tanya Tayuya memincing sebelah alisnya dalam.

"Kenapa kita tidak membalik keadaan? Maksudku salah satu dari kita merayunya. Dan saat dia benar-benar berpikir kalau kita menginginkannya, maka saat itu juga kita mempermalukannya di depan semua orang kalau kita sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya."

Hinata menatap Sarah tak percaya. Darimana gadis itu memiliki rencana gila itu. Sementara Tayuya dan Shion juga menatap tak percaya mendengar ide Sarah yang meskipun pantas untuk dilakukan.

"Dan kau... kau yang akan melakukannya... Hyuuga Hinata." Sarah menatap Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat begitu semangat saat rencana yang ia katakan akan membuat lelaki itu menderita seumur hidupnya.

"Apa? Aku? Ini tidak lucu, Sarah. Jangan bercanda." Hinata menggeleng tak percaya mendengar perkataan Sarah.

"Kau bisa Hinata?! Hancurkan lelaki itu dan buat dia menyesali apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada kita."

Hinata menatap Tayuya tak percaya, "Ya Tuhan... apa-apaan kalian. Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu. Aku bahkan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajahnya . Aku tak mungkin bisa berpura-pura menyukai dia."

"Kau bisa Hinata. Kau sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Kau bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya. Aku ingin kau menghancurkannya. Si brengsek itu harus menuai buah yang diaa tanam." Tayuya menatap Hinata dengan mata memohon. Gadis itu memegang tangan Hinata erat dan terus memohon.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya Hinata. Lakukan demi teman-temanmu."

Hinata menatap ketiga temannya dengan tatapan memohon. Hinata menunduk dan menghela nafas beberapa kali, gadis indigo itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dari awal. Memikirkan betapa dulu ia dan teman-temannya tak pernah sekalipun bertengkar sangat hebat hanya karena seorang lelaki. Persahabatan yang mereka bina selama ini sepertinya hancur begitu saja hanya karena kemunculan lelaki yang bernama Naruto. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dia menatap ketiga temannya yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Jangan sebut aku Hyuuga Hinata jika aku tak bisa mengalahkan laki-laki itu. Lalu apa rencana kalian selanjutnya?"

Sarah, Shion dan Tayuya tersenyum lebar mendengar persetujuan dari Hinata. Keempat gadis itu akhirnya mendiskusikan rencana apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membuat lelaki brengsek itu jerah dan tidak melakukan hal semacam ini lagi.

"Ok! Tapi apa kalian yakin dengan rencana ini? " tanya Hinata sedikit ragu dengan rencana dadakan yang baru saja diusulkan oleh temannya itu.

Sarah mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum lebar, "jadi, bangkitlah dan temui lelaki itu dan ajak dia menajadi pasanganmu dipesta nanti."

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis bersurai panjang itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kearah Naruto berada sekarang. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan mendekati laki-laki itu yang masih mengobrak abrik isi lokernya. Hinata berhenti, gadis itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam begitu jarak sudah mendekati Naruto.

"Hai..."

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menoleh. Dia tak bisa berkedip untuk beberapa detik begitu melihat siapa seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Oh... hai Hinata."

Hinata terpaku sejenak. Dia menyakini jika lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu baru saja memanggil nama kecilnya. Dan Hinata sama sekali tak tahu jika lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu bisa mengetahui namanya. Bahkan, ini untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menyapa Naruto. Dan Hinata juga baru tahu jika suara Naruto terasa berat namun terdengar halus. Mata Naruto bening seperti air laut yang memantulkan lekuk wajahnya. Hinata... gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Naruto dengan senyum kaku. Laki-laki itu sangat tinggi, hidungnya terlihat indah dan bibirnya yang sangat menggoda. Dan bentuk wajahnya itu... tidak, lebih baik jangan membahasnya lagi karena kata sempurna tak mampu untuk mengungkapkan betapa rupawannya dia.

"Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?" Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang kali. Sepertinya ia baru saja tersadar saat laki-laki itu bertanya padanya.

"O-ohh... Ah, ya. Apa kau sudah mempunyai pasangan untuk pesta nanti?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu. Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. Lelaki itu sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja Hinata katakan.

"Kurasa belum. Bagaimana denganmu?" Hinata menggeleng pelan, dia memaksakan seuntai senyum di wajahnya. Naruto tersenyum sekilas, lelaki itu memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi pasanganku?" tanya Naruto. Hinata terdiam dan tertegun mendengarnya. Baru saja gadis indigo itu ingin mengatakan kata-kata itu, tapi laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu telah mendahuluinya.

Tanpa ingin berlama-lama lagi, Hinata tersenyum kemudian gadis itu berkata. "Yeah..." Naruto tersenyum tipis dan Hinata lagi-lagi memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

Kemudian Hinata meninggalkan Naruto sambil menghela nafas berat. Gadis Hyuuga itu akhirnya berlenggok dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tak sabar.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto sekilas, memastikan jika lelaki itu sudah beranjak pergi dan tidak memperhatikannya. Hinata duduk didekat teman-temannya dan mereka tampak menatap Hinata antusias.

Hinata, gadis itu menyeringai, " dia mempermudah rencana kita. Kalian tahu? Dia bahkan mengajakku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku memintanya." Sarah, Tayuya dan Shion terperangah mendengar penuturan yang Hinata ungkadengar

Ketiga gadis itu tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang ada didalam otaknya. Aku khawatir dia tahu rencana kita." Hinata menghela nafas lalu menatap teman-temannya bergantian.

"Kau pasti berhasil Hinata. Kami yakin jika dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto itu akan merasakan perasaan sakit seperti yang aku dan Shion rasakan." ada keyakinan yang kuat didalam gadis itu. Sarah mangangguk menatap Tayuya. Mereka semua terdiam, tetapi pikiran mereka tidak. Semua memikirkan tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya untuk menghancurkan laki-laki itu. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang lelaki yang begitu mempesona tapi penuh kemunafikan.

_**...**_

_**~ooOOOoo~**_

_**...**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Astagaaaa... Rey sungguh sangat senang dengan apresiasi kalian untuk Fict ini. Rey juga mengucapkan banyak banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih membaca apalagi me-review Fict ini. Senang rasanya... _**_

_**Ok, untuk chap kali ini mungkin dialog dan pertemuan Naruto dan Hinata sangat minim, tapi untuk chap selanjutnya, Rey akan usahakan untuk memperbanyak interaksi antara mereka. Heheheh... **_

_**Yoshhh... cukup sampai disini saja perjumpaan kita. Rey akan kembali dengan chap empat. Do'akan duta tidak mengganggu dan ada waktu luang untuk mengerjakan chap empat nantinya.**_

_**Spesial thank's buat yang meninggalkan jejak di chap 1 & 2.**_

_**Dinda yadinda37... Anna fitry... Namikaze45... ryzkamalia1102... retsuya02... utsukushi hana-chan... hqhqhq... Higarasi... Guest Hunter... amexki chan... ayudiadinda dewi... Guest... HimekaYue... Aqilana26... AikanaHimura... Namikaze Mui... Ramdhan37... adam y yezz... yuan... adam y yezz-lagi... Kimura... Guest... Guest... Chikaru... keina39... mangetsuNaru... Sena Ayuki.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**23-10-2014, Jawa Timur, Lamongan.**_

_**Si yu nex taim. XXD...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hyuuga Hinata menoleh kearah pintu saat dia mendengar pintunya diketuk pelan oleh seseorang yang berada diluar kamarnya. Wanita indigo itu akhirnya beranjak dari meja riasnya seusai mempoles wajahnya dengan bedak dan lipstik senatural mungkin. Ia membuka pintu, dilihatnya kedua orang tuanya yang kini tersenyum renyah kearahnya dan binar kebahagiaan yang tak luput dari wajah mereka. Setelah itu Hikari dan Hiashi selaku orang tua Hinata langsung berhambur memeluk anaknya sayang.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, sayang. Kau memang hebat!" Hyuuga Hikari membelai rambut Hinata pelan dan memeluk anaknya hangat. Tak lupa Hiashi yang sejak tadi hanya mampu menatap kedua wanitanya itu dengan pandangan bangga. Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa ayah dan ibunya tampak menyambut gembira atas kelulusan yang baru saja dia dapatkan di fakultas ekonomi di Universitas Konaha tersebut. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis itu telah berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan nilai yang sangat baik. Setelah kelulusannya ini, dunia yang di inginkannya itu sudah terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih... ayah, ibu." balas Hinata tak kalah senangnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah lulus dan sebentar lagi kau harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas-tugas yang pasti menumpuk dimeja kerjamu." ungkap Hiashi bangga. Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak anaknya pelan.

Hinata tersenyum senang begitu mendengar kata-kata ayahnya. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak sabar untuk segera membuka lembar demi lembar dokumen yang sebentar lagi akan dikerjakannya. Keinginannya dari dulu akan segera terwujud dalam hitungan waktu. Menjadi seorang wanita karir adalah sesuatu keinginan yang hebat dalam hidupnya. Hinata memang seorang gadis yang mandiri. Dia ingin selalu menjadi seorang wanita karir seperti ibunya yang kini sudah sukses dengan pekerjaannya menjadi seorang fasion yang karya-karyanya sudah mendunia.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, Hinata. Ibu sangat yakin jika kecantikanmu itu adalah warisan dari ibu." puji Hikari dengan sedikit membanggakan dirinya.

"Terima kasih, bu. Hinata tahu kalau ibu dan Hinata tidak cantik, ayah pasti akan sangat kecewa," gurau Hinata jahil.

Saat ini Hinata tengah mengenakan gaun berwarna biru tua, senada dengan surai rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai indah. Dan satu pita menghiasi rambutnya yang berkilau. Kalung berliontin hati pun tak luput menghiasi leher jenjang Hinata, dan itu sangat membuat Hinata terlihat sangat anggun meski kosmetik yang ia pakai tidak terlalu mencolok. Hinata menolehkan sedikit kepalanya dan melihat jam diatas mejanya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.45.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera berangkat. Aku tak ingin terlambat."

"Baiklah, semoga kau menemukan pangeranmu nanti, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar perkataan Hikari. Wanita berparas cantik itu akhirnya teringat akan sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang akan menjadi pasangannya nanti. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata sedikit menghela nafas dalam dan mengernyitkan alisnya begitu ia mengingatnya. Ironis sekali dirinya, saat untuk terakhir kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di Universitas Konoha, Hinata harus ditemani oleh seorang lelaki yang sangat brengsek dan munafik seperti Naruto.

"Ok, Hinata berangkat." pamitnya. Namun sebelum Hinata benar-berar berangkat, wanita itu terlebih dahulu mencium ibu dan ayahnya bergantian.

_**...**_

_**~oooOOooo~**_

_**...**_

**Disclaimer; Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Genre; Romance, Drama, Family, Friendship.**

**Rated; T+**

**Pair; Uzumaki Naruto - Hyuuga Hinata.**

**Warningg! OOC, AU, OOT, TYPO(s) dan EYD tak beraturan. Dan kisah ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang pernah Rey baca.**

**...**

**~oooOOooo~**

**...**

Hinata keluar dan segera menuju kebagasi dimana mobilnya berada. Dia menggerakkan mobilnya perlahan menuju Universitas Konoha untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia tak akan lagi pergi ketempat itu untuk belajar seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ia juga tak bisa lagi keperpustakaan, duduk dibangku taman, ataupun untuk berpesta seperti malam ini. Hinata menghentikan mobilnya begitu ia sudah sampai di Universitas. Setelah memakirkan mobil kesayangannya itu, Hinata segera keluar untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Hinata melihat Sara, Tayuya dan Shion yang sudah siap menunggu didepan gerbang.

Hinata berjalan menuju ketiga teman-temannya. Semua teman-temannya tampak anggun dengan gaun yang membelit indah tubuh mereka. Bahkan penampilan Tayuya tampak terlihat sangat fulgar dari biasanya. Sedangkan Sara tetap seperti biasanya, menggunakan gaun sederhana namun terlihat elegan dengan tas jinjing merah yang dia bawa. Dan pakaian yang dikenakan Shion pun begitu mengagumkan. Gadis itu jauh terlihat sangat cantik ketika surai pirangnya diikat menjulang keatas dan memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih.

"Kau terlihat begitu cantik dengan gaun itu, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum senang begitu mendengar perkataan Sara. Akhirnya keempat wanita itu masuk kedalam yang sepertinya sudah banyak mahasiswa dari berbagai kalangan yang sudah hadir disana. Suasana disana sangat ramai, semua fakultas di Universitas Konoha tampak ikut menghadiri pesta ini dengan semangat. Tak lupa dengan tatanan yang mampu membuat seluruh mata berbinar melihat semua hiasan pesta perpisahaan malam ini. Suasana yang begitu ramai, lampu berpijar terang dan dipadu berbagai aksesoris yang sangat kontras dengan suasana malam ini. Semua berpenampilan sangat berbeda. Dari yang dulunya berpenampilan sederhana, kini mereka terlihat sangat cantik dan penuh aurah kebahagiaan yang melimpah. Karena memang inilah moment yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Kelulusan atas kerja keras yang mereka lakukan selama menjalani perkuliahan di Universitas Konoha tersebut

"Dimana dia? Apa dia sudah datang?" tanya Hinata langsung.

"Dia bahkan datang sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Kini Hinata sudah berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Mata abu-abunya beredar memandang hiasan-hiasan yang bergelantung indah disetiap sudut. Wanita itu menatap sekeliling. Mata Hinata langsung tertuju pada sosok laki-laki yang kini tengah berdiri dengan teman-temannya. Sepertinya ia sedang berbincang, bibirnya terkadang terangkat saat salah seorang mengatakan sesuatu. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya dalam, gadis itu sungguh sangat membenci laki-laki itu melebihi rasa bencinya terhadap tikus. Andai ia tak menyetujui ide konyol yang Sara berikan, mungkin ini adalah pesta yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dia nikmati. Namun nyatanya tidak! Hinata harus merelakan pesta perpisahan ini dengan Naruto yang menurut Hinata adalah lelaki yang paling brengsek yang untuk pertama dan terakhir ingin ia temui. Atau mungkin ingin ia temui untuk terakhir kali dihidupnya.

"Itu dia! Dia bersama teman-temannya, mungkin?!"

Hinata menghela nafasnya dan kemudian mentap teman-temannya bergantian. Ada binar aneh dimata Tayuya yang Hinata sendiri tidak mengetahui apa arti dari sorot mata temannya itu. Sementara Shion, wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam menatap ujung sepatu ungunya. Gadis itu menyatukan semua jemari tangannya dan meremas-remas kuat dan dia terlihat begitu gugup. Berbeda dengan Sara, wanita itu terlihat biasa saja. Dia tetap berdiri tegak dengan mengangkat wajahnya yang dihiasi binar yang selalu menunjukkan kebencian.

"Baik! Sepertinya kami harus meninggalkanmu sendirian sekarang sebelum dia melihat kehadiran kami. Kupercayakan padamu, kau yang terbaik Hinata. Kalahkan dia!"

Hinata menatap teman-temannya dan mengangguk penuh keyakinan setelah teman-temannya pergi meninggalkannya dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Sekarang Hinata berdiri didekat sebuah patung wanita yang sedang memegang bunga. Dia melirik Naruto sekilas dan berharap jika lelaki itu menyadari kehadirannya. Dan... ternyata apa yang diharapkannya terkabul. Sesaat setelah Hinata mengharapkan hal itu, Naruto menoleh kearahnya dengan senyum tipis menghiasi.

Naruto meletakkan gelas yang ia pegang setelah melihat Hinata tampak berdiri sendiri didekat pantung disana. Lelaki itu mengucapkan beberapa kalimat kepada teman-temannya dan segera berjalan pergi menuju Hinata sekarang. Hinata menghela nafas pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Saat ke dua manik matanya terbuka, seluit matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tak asing lagi untuknya. Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Hai... kau terlihat cantik, Hinata."

"Haii... Terima kasih pujiannya." ucap Hinata berusaha tersenyum di depan Naruto

Hinata menatap laki-laki itu tinggi didepannya. Dia memakai kemeja biru dan sebuah dasi berwarna putih bercorak hitam. Penampilannya saat ini jauh berbeda dengan penampilan-penampilan yang biasanya. Naruto tampak lebih tampan dari hari dimana dia berada di kampus. Hinata menatap mata biru itu, dan pandangannya justru terfokus pada sebuah benda kecil yang Naruto pakai di bawah bibirnya.

"Lebih baik kita duduk disana, " ujar Naruto menatap sebuah kursi yang tidak terisi.

Hinata mengangguk sekilas, "ide yang bagus."

Hinata mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto yang lebar. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah meja yang terlihat kosong itu. Tapi dilain pihak, Hinata merasa risih saat semua pasang mata kini menatapnya. Seolah-olah dia akan diterkam saat itu juga jika dia dalam keadaan sendiri. Semua wanita menatap dirinya dengan sorot mata tajam, ada pun yang mencibir dan bahkan dengan terang-terangan menyindirnya tanpa ragu. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya diam, namun dalam hatinya ia bahkan sudah mencaci maki wanita-wanita itu dengan berbagai kalimat. Sedikit mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk mengurangi rasa kesalnya, Hinata langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam guna menghilangkan rasa kesal yang sudah di puncak ubun-ubun. Kalau saja ia tak sedang melaksanakan aksi balas dendamnya untuk teman-temannya, sudah bisa dipastikan jika Hinata akan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas untuk wanita-wanita yang sudah berani menyindir dan mencibirnya itu.

kini Naruto mengajak duduk Hinata. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengambil dua minuman ditangannya.

"Terima kasih," Hinata menerima gelas yang diulurkan Naruto.

Mereka duduk dan meminum minuman merek. Naruto kemudian meletakkan gelasnya dan menatap Hinata. Mata bening itu menatapnya tajam dan berbinar ketika manatap wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu terdiam sebentar menatap Naruto, namun kemudian dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa wajahku terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak! Kenapa?"

"Sejak duduk disini kau terus memandangi

wajahku, Naruto?"

Naruto terkekeh dan mengeleng. "Tidak... hanya saja malam ini kau tampak berbeda. Kau... kau sangat cantik, Hinata." Naruto kembali menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang lagi - lagi sulit untuk diartikan. Entah kenapa lelaki itu tahu sekali bagaimana caranyanya memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini.

"Ah... terima kasih."

Hinata kembali menjadi seorang munafik untuk kesekian kalinya untuk berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang saat ini ada dihadapannya. Ia memaksakan seuntai bibirnya untuk tersenyum begitu mendengar perkataan yang Naruto ucapkan. Tapi dia tak bisa menjadi seorang munafik terlalu lama. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan ini. Sungguh! Hinata tak ingin berlama-lama memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk selalu tersenyum saat hatinya mengatakan dia ingin sekali menampar laki-laki didepannya itu.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tempat semua orang tengah berdansa, dia melihat Shion yang kini berdansa bersama ayahnya, namun manik matanya tak menemukan Sara dan Tayuya dimanapun. Hinata tak tahu kemana kedua temannya itu berada sekarang.

"Apa kau ingin berdansa?" Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto dengan pandangan tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Apa kau ingin berdansa seperti mereka, Hinata?" Hinata terdiam. Dia tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan. Hinata harus segera cepat-cepat menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menolak ajakan Naruto barusan.

"Kau akan menyesal sudah mengajakku berdansa. Aku sama sekali tidak pandai berdansa, Naruto. Dan sepatuku terlalu tinggi. Kau ingin aku menginjak kakimu?" tutur Hinata beralasan.

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Hinata. Laki-lakibitu menatap Hinata dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. "Aku juga tak terlalu pandai. Aku rasa kita bisa menjadi pasangan yang cocok kalau begitu. Kita bisa sama-sama belajar dansa jika kau mau."

Hinata tertegun mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika alasan yang dia buat tidak berpengaruh apapun untuk Naruto. Akhirnya dia menarik bibirnya dan menyipitkan matanya. Dia berharap itu seperti sebuah senyuman.

Naruto bangkit dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, Hinata sama sekali tak bisa menolak begitu melihat senyum yang Naruto berikan padanya. Hinata menunduk dan menghela nafas, akhirnya dia bangkit dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto meski sedikit enggan. Naruto menggandengnya dan langsung menuju ke tempat dansa. Hinata sudah tak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang mulai tertuju padanya. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan menyebalkan itu, dan rasanya ia ingin mencokel satu persatu mata wanita-wanita itu.

Alunan lagu nan merdu tersebut seolah mampu menghinopnotis setiap pasangan yang kini berdansa. Semua tampak menikmati alunan music hingga tanpa mereka sadari jika lelaki yang bergelar superstars di Universitas itu tengah menggandenga seorang wanita yang cantik semampai. Tanpa memperdulikan pasangan lainnya, Naruto langsung menarik pinggang Hinata, dan saat itu juga Hinata terkejut begitu mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Hinata hampir saja mendorong Naruto dan menamparnya, tapi akhirnya dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat Shion berdehem didekatnya. Wanita Hyuuga itu akhirnya menyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau dia sangat hebat melakukan drama ini. Itu akan kenjadi kebanggaannya kalau dia bisa mempermalukan Uzumaki Naruto di depan semua orang. Dia akan menjadi seorang gadis yang hebat karena dialah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa menolak Uzumaki Naruto yang digilai wanita diseluruh fakultas.

Sudah beberapa menit Hinata dan Naruto berdansa, dia benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Hinata menunduk, dia sama tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi Naruto. Hinata sadar, bahwa sejak mulainya mereka berdansa, Naruto selalu menatapnya intens. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan matanya kearah Hinata. Dan hal tersebut membuat Hinata risih dibuatnya.

"Ehhmmm... bisakah kita berhenti sebentar? Aku rasa aku butuh minum."ujar Hinata tiba-tiba

"Tentu saja!"

Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi melingkar sempurna dipinggang rampingnya. Ia segera menuju meja guna menggambil gelas yang sudah berisi jus jeruk kegemarannya. Namun sebenarnya itu hanya sebagai alasannya saja agar ia tak berlama-lama bersama lelaki brengsek itu. Hinata sungguh ingin segera menyudahi skenario yang dia buat bersama teman-temannya, dan timing yang tepat pula harus dia dapatkan untuk mempermalukan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku pergi sebentar? Aku ingin menemui teman-temanku." tanya Naruto meminta persetujuan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk lalu berkata, "tentu..."

Setelah perginya Naruto, Hinata menoleh kemeja belakang. Dia melihat beberapa lelaki yang sedang melambai kearah Naruto sambil tertawa menatapnya. Seorang lelaki yang tidak dikenal Hinata sama sekali. Namun sepertinya laki-laki itu adalah teman Naruto. Dari segi pandang Hinata, laki-laki itu memiliki gaya rambut yang sangat unik. Potongan rambut lelaki itu menyerupai pantat ayam. Bahkan ada juga yang miliki alis yang sangat tebal,, dah ohhh... jangan lupakan pula baju hijau yang super ketatbyang sedang dipakai oleh lelaki itu.

Jika Hinata melihat lelaki itu, ia teringat akan dosen yang mengajarnya di Universitas yang memiliki kemiripan akan baju ketatnya itu. Hinata tersenyum tipis dan kembali menikmati minumannya. Kemudian Hinata

bangkit meninggalkan meja itu. Ia ingin segera menghampiri teman-temannya sekarang. Dia tak perlu lama mencari keberadaan mereka, karena Hinata melihat mereka ada dimeja no 5 yang tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Hinata menghampiri mereka dan segera ikut duduk.

"Bagaiman, Hinata? Apa dia merayumu?!"

"Ya, dan itu membuatku mual." Hinata menghela nafas panjang lalu meminum minumannya dalam sekali teguk.

Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto dan diikuti teman-temannya, tapi tiba-tiba alis Hinata mengkerut, sementara wajah Sara, Tayuya dan Shion langsung menegang begitu mereka melihat Naruto tertawa sambil menatap kearah meja mereka.

"Ohhh tidak! Aku tak ingin lelaki itu mengetahui rencana kita sebenarnya." Sara meremas jari jemarinya saat melihat laki-laki itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan kalah senangnya semudah itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki brengsek itu memenangkannya. Tidak akan!" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap ketiga temannya serius. Ia benar-benar tak akan membiarkan Naruto memenangkan permainan ini. Dan setelah mendengar penuturan dari Hinata, teman-temannya itu tampak mempunyai semangat

baru begitu mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan.

"Kau benar Hinata. Kita tidak akan kalah semudah itu."

"Lalu apakah kau akan mengatakannya sekarang?"

Hinata menggeleng sekilas, "tidak, Sara. Jika aku melakukannya, dia bisa saja membalik keadaan. Naruto bisa saja mengatakan pada semua orang jika dia sedang mempermainkanku." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya. Gadis itu berjalan menuju kearah Naruto berada. Naruto yang melihat Hinata berjalan kearahnya langsung menghentikan tawanya begitu Hinata sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Apa kita bisa berdansa lagi?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto bangkit dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. Kedua sejoli itu berlenggok menuju tempat dansa. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan mereka, namun sepertinya kedua kepala itu memikirkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

_**...**_

_**~ooOOOoo~**_

_**...**_

Setelah selesainya pesta malam itu, kini hubungan Naruto dan Hinata semakin dekat. Dan tentunya rencana yang mereka susun sebelumnya itu pun gagal. Mereka tak jadi mempermalukan Naruto dipesta malam itu. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Yaahhh... bisa disimpulkan jika Hinata harus lebih ekstra bersabar untuk selalu dekat dengan Naruto. Misalnya saja saat Naruto mengajaknya pergi keluar atau sekedar menonton bioskop, Hinata selalu dengan setengah hati menyetujui ajakan dari lelaki yang menurut Hinata brengsek itu. Namun entah ini perasaan Hinata atau memang Naruto yang lihai dengan semua skenario yang dibuatnya, karena yang pasti Hinata tak pernah melihat Naruto menatap wanita lain saat ia sedang bersama dirinya. Lelaki itu terlihat biasa saja, Naruto bahkan tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia adalah orang yang sering mempermainkan wanita pada umumnya.

Ohhh... dan jangan lupakan pula sikap protektifnya yang luar biasa itu. Naruto selalu bisa membalikkan perasaan Hinata dengan muda tanpa ia sadari. Naruto selalu sigap, lelaki itu selalu menjaga Hinata dengan sempurna. Bahkan saat ada seorang lelaki yang berusaha ingin menggoda Hinata, Naruto selalu memberikan tatapan tajam untuk menakut-nakuti mereka. Hinata yang melihat tatapan dari lelaki jabrik itu terperangah. Wanita indigo itu sama sekali tidak menduga kalau lelaki brengsek yang selalu ada disekitarnya itu bisa menampilkan ekspresi semengerikan itu. Entah ini kamulase atau apa pun itu, yang jelas Hinata merasa ini tidak wajar?

Kenapa?

Hinata berpikir, apakah lelaki yang berniat menggodanya saat itu adalah rekan Naruto? Apakah ini taktik yang sering ia gunakan untuk menarik perhatian wanita lain? Jika benar, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Apakah Hinata akan melakukan taktik yang sama pula?

Tidak! Hinata bukanlah tipe wanita yang seperti itu. Hinata selalu bisa memikirkan rencana yang jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi jika lelaki itu tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Hinata tak nyaman didekatnya. Meski hubungan mereka belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi Naruto selalu menemani kemanapun Hinata pergi. Bahkan saat makan siang pun Naruto selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menemani Hinata pergi makan siang di cafe, tempat Hinata biasanya menghabiskan waktu senggangnya.

Lalu pertanyaannya adalah...

Mau sampai kapan Naruto akan bertahan seperti ini?

Mau sampai kapan Hinata mampu memenuhi keinginan temannya untuk tetap berdekatan dengan Naruto?

Ataukah ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini?

Karena yang pasti, Hinata merasa jika Naruto sangat pandai memainkan drama picisan ini dengan sempurna.

Astagaaa... apa sih yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan? Apa sih yang diinginkan oleh dua sejoli itu? Entahlah... karena masih banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi dikemudian hari.

Sampai saat ini pun ketiga teman Hinata selalu memberikan motifasi kepadanya. Kadang kala mereka tak segan merancau frustasi karena sampai saat ini juga mereke tak kunjung mampu membalas perlakuan Naruto. Bahkan rasa kesal, marah, benci sudah menggerogoti hati mereka sampai ingin habis. Ya Tuhan... apa sih yang akan Engkau lakukan? Tapi

sebenarnya untuk menghadapi seorang Naruto harus lebih dengan cara halus, misalnya saja saat ini Hinata tengah menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk menemani Naruto kesuatu tempat yang katanya adalah proyek dimana ia sedang membangun salah satu anak perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Meski pada awalnya Hinata ingin menolak ajakan Naruto, tapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi salah satu kesempatan untuk Hinata mengetahui bagaimana seorang Naruto dibalik sikap brengseknya terhadap wanita.

"Bagaimana? apa kau suka dengan tempat ini, Hinata?" Naruto menatap Hinata sekilas. Ia tersenyum tipis begitu melihat raut keterkejutan yang terpampang jelas diwajah wanita itu.

Hinata mengangguk sekilas dengan ekspresi sama, "aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika Konoha memilik tempat seindah ini, Naruto." tutur Hinata pelan yang masih takjub dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Untung saja aku mengajakmu kesini." Naruto tersenyum lebar, senyum yang sama sekali tak pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya. Hinata menatap Naruto dan mengernyitkan alisnya, ia binggug dan tak mengerti kenapa lelaki yang ada disampingnya ini bisa sebrengsek itu terhadap wanita.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau bangun disini?" tanya Hinata seketika.

Naruto tampak diam sebentar, lelaki itu kemudian memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku ingin membuat taman bermain. Mungkin ini terlihat konyol, tapi aku suka dengan anak kecil, Hinata. Aku ingin sebuah taman yang luas dan akan ada begitu banyak anak kecil yang bermain disini bersama keluarganya nanti," ucapa Naruto sambil memandang Hinata.

"Konyol? Kurasa itu bukan ide yang konyol Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. Lelaki itu kemudian menatap Hinata intens, sepertinya mata langit itu mencoba ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Hinata yang bisa mengerti arti tatapan itu pun akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dan kemudian mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dengan pertanyaan singkat.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Ini sudah hampir malam. Kau tidak keberatan mengantarkanku pulang, bukan?" dengan senyum yang dipasang diwajah Hinata, Naruto terpaksa mengangguk. Sebernarnya Naruto ingin lebih lama berada disini. Ia seperti mengalami de javu begitu kakinya mengijakkan diri ditempat ini. Dan hal itu mengingatkan akan dirinya pada seseorang yang pernah ia temui. Dulu... sebelum bukit yang ia daki menjadi perumahan seperti ini.

"Tentu saja."

Kedua anak Adam itu akhirnya kembali kemobil dan beranjak menuju jalan raya. Meski jarak tempuh yang mereka lalui tidak sampai memakan waktu satu jam, tapi bagi Hinata waktu yang ia luangkan bersama Naruto bagaikan satu tahun. Wanita itu tak terlalu suka dengan pertemuam yang sering mereka lakukan. Entah itu disengaja ataupun tidak. Yang pasti Hinata sudah merasa tak mampu lagi 'menikmati' skenario seperti ini. Namun, berbeda lagi dengan Naruto. Laki-laki itu sangat menyukai moment dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hinata. Tak menutup kemungkinan jika lelaki itu mulai jatuh hati dengan wanita indigo yang memiliki surai panjang tersebut. Selain Hinata cantik dan pintar, wanita itu juga memiliki pandangan yang sangat luas. Dan Naruto teramat menyukainya.

"Oh ya... bukankah lima hari lagi kau akan bekerja ditempat ayahmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil menyetir mobilnya. Lelaki itu menatap Hinata sekilas dan kemudian memfokuskan matanya lagi kejalan.

"Hmm... Hmmm... Aku tak sabar lagi." ucap Hinata antusias.

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali menatap Hinata, "sepertinya pertemuan kita nanti tidak akan se-intens ini. Kau pasti disibukkan dengan beberapa dokumenmu, dan aku pun sibuk dengan beberapa studio musikku. Ohhh... aku pasti merindukanmu, Hinata."

"Jangan bercanda. Kita masih bisa meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar makan siang bukan? Itu pun jika kau mau." tawar Hinata yang langsung mendapat anggukan cepat dari Naruto.

Setelah percakapan yang lumayan panjang, kini Hinata sudah sampai di pintu gerbang rumahnya. Meski hari liburnya ia habiskan bersama Naruto, namun itu tidak terlalu buruk juga. Toh dia mendapat pemandangan yang luar biasa tadi.

"Ok, aku masuk dulu." ucap Hinata. Wanita itu kemudian membuka pintu mobil Naruto. Namun sebelum Hinata benar-benar keluar dari mobil itu, lengan Hinata tiba-tiba tertarik. Ia menolehkan wajahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat tangan yang menarik lengannya itu adalah Naruto.

"Ada apalagi?" tanya Hinata sambil mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti.

Naruto menatap mata didepannya tajam. Lelaki itu tak membiarkan Hinata untuk mengalihkan padangannya. Naruto yakin, dia sangat yakin apa yang diinginkannya saat ini. Dan sebelum kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

Hinata sontak menegang. Wanita itu rasanya ingin mendorong tubuh Naruto dari jangkauannya. Namun ia tak bisa melakukannya. Semakin Hinata bergerak dan ingin melepaskan diri dari dekapan Naruto, maka lengan kokoh itu akan semakin menghimpitnya erat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata pelan. Ia ingin segera melepaskan pelukan ini dan kembali kerumahnya. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk melepaskannya adalah mengajak Naruto berbicara dan menanyakan kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja memeluknya seperti ini.

Naruto menghela nafas dalam. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma laverder yang mengaur dari tubuh Hinata. Naruto bahkan tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya jika saja Hinata tak menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Mungkin ini gila. Tapi aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata." ungkap Naruto lantang. Lelaki itu masih memegang bahu Hinata erat dan menatap mata Hinata. Ia tak mungkin lagi menahan ungkapan cintanya terlalu lama. Ia tak ingin ada seorang lelaki manapun yang memiliki Hinata sebelum dirinya. Tidak! Naruto tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Kau mendengar perkataanku, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi saat ia belum mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.

Hinata tetap pada posisinya. Wanita itu masih diam mematung mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Naruto. Gadis yang memiliki harum lavender itu pun terpaku sesaat. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya dengan pernyataan cinta yang sangat tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"...Hinata?"

Seketika itu Hinata kembali sadar akan situasi yang kini dialaminya. Wanita itu menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat tak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda Naruto. Ini sungguh tidak lucu."

Naruto menghela nafas beberapa kali. Ia masih memegang bahu Hinata erat tanpa ada niatan untuk melepasnya.

"Aku serius! Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu. Tidak... kurasa aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata." jelas Naruto sekali lagi dengan mimik muka yang serius.

"A-aku masih tidak percaya ini. Kau menyukaiku?"

"Yeahhh... aku mencintaimu, menyukaimu dan menyanyangimu, Hyuuga Hinata. Jadi, kau mau menjadi kekasihku atau tidak?"

Hinata kembali menatap tak percaya akan perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Naruto. Wanita itu mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuang nafas dalam. Hinata selalu tak bisa menebak alur yang Naruto buat. Hinata merasa jika semua kebohongan ini akan berakhir dengan kekalahannya jika ia tak menerima pernyataan cinta dari lelaki itu.

Bisa saja Naruto akan mendekati wanita lain jika Hinata menolak cinta Naruto. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka Hinata akan kehilangan kesempatannya untuk membalas perlakuan Naruto terhadap teman-temannya. Jadi, apa yang harus Hinata katakan? Menerima cinta Naruto? Atau malah sebaliknya? Astagaaa... semakin kau lama berpikir, Naruto pasti sudah mencabut pernyataan cintanya itu, Hinata.

"Jadi, bagaimana? "

Hinata mengehala nafas dan menatap sepasang bola mata yang seperti laut itu. Mengingat bahwa Naruto adalah titik utama dari balas dendamnya, mau tak mau Hinata harus menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto meski tanpa ada rasa suka atau tidak.

"Sepertinya tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolakmu, bukan." dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, Hinata akhirnya menerima cinta Naruto. Dia hanya berharap, jika keputusannya itu tepat meski tanpa ada persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

"Syukurlahh... Aku senang mendengarnya." dan pelukan hangat pun menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Naruto kembali memeluk tubuh Hinata erat. Lelaki itu menghirup aroma lavender tanpa henti. Dan Hinata harus bersabar dengan tindakan Naruto yang sepertinya mampu membuat bulu kudu Hinata merinding seketika.

_**...**_

_**~ooOOOoo~**_

_**...**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Astagaaaaaa... apa yang Rey pikirkan! Rey sungguh gak bisa berkomentar apapun untuk chap ini. Rasanya ngalir begitu saja. Dan ini beda dari cerita sebelumnya. Hehehehe...**_

_**Oh yaa... untuk chap kemarin terima kasih banyak atas responnya yang sangat membangun. Untuk chap kemarin, maaf juga kalau banyak typo yang bertebaran. Dan untuk itu, Rey sudah meng-editnya meski nggak perfect. Hehehe...**_

_**Ok... cukup sampai disini cuap-cuap nggak mutunya dari Rey. Kalau ada kesalahan lagi, jangan ragu untuk menuangkannya dikotak review.**_

_**Ehhh... satu lagi, ada yang berniat membaca Fict Rey yang berjudul **__Look at me, Hinata? __**Fict lama sih, tapi kalau ada yang mau membacanya lagi Rey bisa melanjutkannya. Itu kalau kalian masih mau membacanya. Hehehe**_

_**Yoshhhh...**_

_**Salam sejahtera dari saya: Rey Asakusa. ^_^**_

_**25-10-2014. Lamongan, Jawa Timur.**_

_**Si yu nex taim. :-P.**_


End file.
